This invention relates in general to electrical switches and, in particular, to rocker type switches having a rocker arm which typically can reside in one of two positions.
Electrical rocker switches are well known in the prior art and typically have a rocker which pivots from a first position to a second position, which thereby makes and breaks electrical contacts contained within the switch. It is known in the prior art, to utilize a spring of various configurations to act between the rocker and a plunger. The plunger contacts an electrical armature within the switch assembly and moves the armature from a first position to a second position to make and break the electrical contacts. The spring keeps the plunger in contact with the armature as the rocker is moved from the first position to the second position. Typically, the plunger has an end which contacts the armature and slides across the armature as the switching action is performed.
Furthermore, in rocker switches having a double pole configuration, it is known to use two plungers with two associated springs. If one of these springs fails, then one half of the switch becomes inoperative and the switch must be replaced.
A drawback in the prior art is that when the spring breaks or fails the switch is then inoperative. The present invention provides a solution to this problem in the prior art.